


Calling in a debt.

by Hotchfan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Bottom!Hotch, Forced Orgasm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchfan/pseuds/Hotchfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reaper decides to collect on a debt..  Note: This is an AU fan fiction. My own take on the reaper/hotch story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling in a debt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely a work of fiction thats been rattling around my head. No intention to upset or offend.

George Foyet slipped into the apartment building with ease, he'd been here many times and never once been challenged. So much of security. Sometimes he would just come to watch his nemesis, sometimes he'd leave a small message that he'd been. Of course whichever he chose to do Aaron Hotchner never reacted, never showed a sign that he was concerned in any way. Well this time would be different, this time Foyet had a debt he wanted repaying and he'd chosen tonight. 

He knew the BAU had just gotten back from a week long case, that Hotch was home, probably tired, looking forward to a day of rest tomorrow. He smirked to himself as he stood outside the Agents door as he pulled his hood down, for the longest time he wanted to just walk in, to surprise the Agent with his boldness. But he wanted to see his face up close so he knocked at the door. He could almost hear the groan as Hotch got up and the door swung open.

"Foyet.." The hard glare of the FBI agent was expected, steely eyes boring a hole into Foyets head.

"I knew you'd missed me.. Gonna invite me in?"

"Wasn't planning on it." 

"Ah but... You have debt, i'm here to collect. I saw your wife and son the other day, looking well. I assume you want to keep them that way." He smirked when he spotted the very slight reaction of hatred in the Agent, hatred that the threat was constantly over his family and the reaper has such a skill at vanishing they hadn't been able to end it. But Hotch had been able to guarantee there safety with a very reluctant agreement. Anything for his son's safety. He stepped aside letting Foyet. 

Foyet turned and leaned passed Hotch locking the door and pulling the chain in place. No interruptions, no one would turn up or get in. It was his night now. And his alone. He stepped close to Hotch and allowed his hand to run up the agents leg clutching at his groin, rubbing the and caressing Hotchs length, with his other hand he lowered the zip on his pants, Reaching his hand inside pushing the material out the way chilled fingers wrapped around his Penis freeing it from its confines. He started stroking, slow at first and picking up pace. Hotch's engorged length starting to show interest, the Agent bit his own lip refusing to allow himself to show how his body was betraying him. 

Leading them to the bedroom Foyet ordered the agent to strip, looking his naked body up and down. He'd never been into Men, but Hotch was different. There was something about him, and to show his power over his arch nemesis was something he so badly needed to do. Hotch was forced onto the bed, on his hands and knees, as Foyet got on the bed behind him. Slipping two fingers into Hotchs ass he started to move them, manipulating the tight virgin hole. 

He new he'd found Hotch's prostate when the Agent hissed and arched his back, the pleasure sending shockwaves through his stomach and groin, his penis jumping into life at the sudden attention. Foyet leaned forward and slowed his fingers, teasing now, not quite giving the prostate the attention Hotchs body now wanted.

"Fuck yourself, come on i know you want it.. need it.." He kept his voice low, almost sexual. As he felt Hotch push back on his fingers he howled with laughter. The agent moaned, unable to stop himself his body betraying him as he forced those horrible fingers deeper, harder against his body. Invading every inch. Foyet reached round and started stroking Hotch's penis, bringing it to the brink, feeling it grow, and leak as he masterfully worked it. He could hear the low moans of pleasure from his victim and it made him quicken his hand movements. Hotch thrusting back on Foyets fingers even harder, taking him deep. After a few minutes Hotchs penis exploded, the orgasm making him throw his head back and groan in untold pleasure. He collapsed on the bed as soon as he was spent. Feeling sick that he'd given in to the attention his body had received. 

Foyet however wasn't done, he rolled Hotch onto his back and lifted his legs over his shoulders, pushing his own pants down his own penis was desperate for attention. Desperate to be involved. He started Hotch in the eye, seeing Hotch trying to rally, to find some way to fight back.

"Not Yet Aaron.." He smirked and thrust in Hotch's ass hard, pushing half way in, in one might thrust. Hotch's expression changed to one of humiliation and embarrassment and pain. Foyet roared with pleasure as he slammed his own penis deeper inside, the masterful strokes using every inch to rape his nemesis. He moaned as he kept up the hard movements. In. Out. In. Out. 

"Fuck, Aaron your so.. tight.. oh god.. your good.." He groaned, each word punctuated by another thrust. "My bitch, my FBI whore.." He Drove deeper again, causing Hotch to call out in pain. Wanting this nightmare to be over. "Beg me.. Aaron.. say it.. you want me.. Oooh god.. say it hard!" Foyet called out lost in the moment, rubbing his hand over Hotchs torse the other hand slapping Hotchs ass causing the agent to moan again. "Come on Aaron before i kill your family"

"Fuck me.. harder.." The agents voice was hollow, devoid of feeling.

"Yes. Yes. Thats it.." Foyet thrust in, holding off as long as he could. One final thrust and his orgasm hit, howling in pleasure, calling Hotch's name in a way he never thought possible. Filling his nemesis with his seed, only with drawing his flacid organ when he was done. Smirking at the semen, and blood dribbling from Hotchs ass.

"Oh Aaron.. That was so worth it. That was better than i ever imagined. You were a very very good boy." He patted Hotchs penis "I'll leave you now, i'll drop by again sometime soon.." Foyet stood and dressed his quickly, leaving Hotch laid on his bed he left the building unseen. As he made his way back to one of his secret locations one thing was sure, he'd be back for more. He'd enjoyed dominating the man far to much.


End file.
